The Grudge - Makoto level
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Ce moment où Makoto se retrouve seul chez lui pour la nuit et qu'il entend des bruits pas très rassurants. MAKORIN.


**The grudge - Makoto level. **

**Résumé :** Ce moment où Makoto se retrouve seul chez lui pour la nuit et qu'il entend des bruits pas très rassurants.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais que reprendre les personnages de Kyoani

**Rating** : Un de mes premiers lemons ever. Je déteste écrire des lemons. Et finalement celui-là prend plus de la moitié de la fic, je suis confuse. Pour ça, rating M.

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Me voilà avec ma deuxième fic sur Makorin, dans laquelle je pars du principe qu'ils sont déjà plus ou moins en couple (elle se situe donc chronologiquement après ma première fic **"Tu donneras des nouvelles cette fois, hein ?"** (ou un truc du genre). Le côté gros trouillard de Mako m'a toujours fait complètement fondre, et je le comprends tellement, que j'avais envie d'en faire quelque chose. **

* * *

><p>Rin était assis à son bureau, dans sa chambre chez sa grand-mère, et il terminait un devoir d'anglais. Il les faisait toujours au dernier moment, parce que ce qu'ils demandaient au lycée dans cette matière était ridiculement facile et donc particulièrement ennuyeux et fastidieux. Il fut surpris d'entendre son téléphone sonner aussi tard, et il s'apprêtait à refuser l'appel mais il vit que c'était Makoto. Jamais il ne refusait les appels de Makoto, trop rares à son goût.<p>

- Allô ?

- R-R-Rin !

Makoto bégayait et chuchotait en même temps.

- Makoto, ça va ? Demanda Rin, inquiet.

- P-pas vraiment...

Rin fronça les sourcils et sentit la peur serrer son estomac. Si quelque chose était arrivé...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Makoto se mit à débiter un flot incompréhensible de paroles, dans lequel Rin crut comprendre qu'il y avait une histoire de fantôme. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il était soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était rien de grave.

- Mako, calme-toi et reprends depuis le début.

- D'accord, je... je vais essayer. Je suis tout seul à la maison pour quelques jours parce que Ren et Ran sont en voyage scolaire, et mes parents en ont profité pour partir en vacances. Mais du coup j'ai... Il y a des bruits bizarres à l'étage, comme des bruits de pas. Et quelque chose est tombé. Je suis sûr qu'il y a... quelqu'un ou... ou quelque chose là-haut. Tu crois que... que ça pourrait être un...

Rin l'entendit déglutir difficilement avant de lâcher le mot fatidique :

- Un fantôme ?

Makoto avait une peur bleue de tout ce qui touchait au paranormal. Quand ils étaient petits, Makoto était venu dormir chez lui et l'avait supplié de laisser une lumière allumée, pour chasser les « monstres ». Il savait que même à présent le garçon était terrifié à l'idée d'être visité par des esprits malfaisants. Cela le rendait un peu parano. A vrai dire, Rin trouvait ça assez mignon.

- Tu as appelé Haru ?

- Il ne répond pas au téléphone et ne veut pas m'ouvrir...

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas son genre !

Makoto et Haru étaient voisins. Ils étaient constamment l'un chez l'autre, alors Rin avait du mal à imaginer que Haru puisse refuser d'ouvrir sa porte à Makoto.

- En fait, commença Makoto d'une voix hésitante, il en a marre...

- Marre de quoi ?

- Je lui ai déjà demandé de venir plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois il ne trouve rien. Pas de fantôme ni quoi que ce soit. Alors il s'est un peu énervé et il m'a dit de... enfin... de me faire soigner...

- Combien de fois ?

- Mes parents sont partis il y a deux jours. Donc beaucoup de fois. Et parfois très tard dans la nuit...

Rin éclata de rire. Il imaginait à peu près la scène, et s'émerveillait du fait que Makoto ait réussi à pousser le jeune homme à bout. Haru s'énervait rarement, mais lorsque cela arrivait il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur son chemin, Rin en avait déjà fait les frais.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Rin ! S'offusqua Makoto. Je m'en veux un peu...

C'était du Makoto tout craché, il ne supportait pas les disputes. Haru ne devait sans doute pas vraiment lui en vouloir, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes depuis le début ? Demanda soudainement Rin.

- Et si le fantôme m'entendait ?

- Je crois que c'est trop tard.

- ARRETE !

Makoto avait hurlé. Rin pouvait presque le voir plaquer une main sur sa bouche et regarder partout autour de lui, terrifié. Il reprit plus bas :

- Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, ça me fait encore plus peur.

- Peut-être que c'est le fantôme d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, et qu'elle est juste derrière toi, le taquina Rin.

- Je t'en supplie, arrête sinon je raccroche.

Rin entendit une profonde détresse dans la voix de son ami, et il s'en voulut immédiatement. Makoto était au bord des larmes, s'il ne pleurait pas déjà.

- Je dis des conneries, arrête de t'inquiéter, il n'y a personne chez toi.

Après un bref silence, Makoto lui perça à nouveau les tympans :

- RIN !

- QUOI ? Tu m'a fait peur idiot !

- Je l'ai encore entendu ! A l'instant, du bruit en haut !

Le jeune homme essaya de le raisonner :

- Ce doit être le bois qui craque.

- Non, je sais reconnaître le bruit du bois qui craque, je ne suis pas un abruti non plus, siffla Makoto.

Rin sentait que son ami avait vraiment les nerfs à vif. Il lui parla de sa voix la plus douce :

- Makoto, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Viens chez moi. Pour voir. Je ne pourrai pas dormir tant que je ne saurai pas.

- Tu rigoles ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Bientôt vingt-trois heures. Il reste encore des trains...

- Et je fais comment pour rentrer chez moi ?

- Bah tu restes dormir... C'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas la place...

Le ton suppliant de Makoto faillit le faire craquer mais l'idée de devoir prendre le train pour chasser des fantômes imaginaires était bien trop sordide.

- Franchement, va voir Haru...

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'envoyer un Makoto paniqué à Haru pour la énième fois, mais à ce niveau-là c'était du chacun pour soi.

- Il me fait encore plus peur que le fantôme. Rin, s'il-te-plaît...

- Non.

- Rin...

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus enjôleuse.

- Rin, c'est le genre de chose que les couples font.

L'intéressé faillit s'étouffer. Makoto était capable de sortir de ces choses parfois... Certes ils s'étaient déjà embrassés. Plusieurs fois. Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment en couple. En tout cas, Rin n'était pas au courant. Pourtant, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Heureusement que Makoto ne pouvait pas le voir rougir.

Comme Rin restait silencieux, le jeune homme saisit sa chance et ronronna :

- Alors ? Rin...

A chaque fois que Makoto prononçait son nom, le cœur du jeune homme se mettait à battre un peu plus vite. Après tout, il avait dit à Makoto qu'il serait toujours là pour lui... Ce garçon était diabolique.

- Ca va, j'arrive, soupira-t-il.

- Oh ! Merci ! Tu... Tu es vraiment adorable !

- N'en rajoute pas, grogna Rin. Allez, essaye de rester vivant le temps que j'arrive, idiot.

- SSHHH !

Rin raccrocha. Il prépara quelques affaires pour le lendemain et sauta dans un des derniers trains. Pendant le trajet, il réalisa qu'il s'était bien fait manipuler. Makoto était vraiment capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi, il connaissait toutes ses cordes sensibles. Il était un peu agacé de s'être fait avoir aussi magistralement, mais au fond l'idée d'aller dormir chez son ami – enfin, chez son petit copain, aux dernières nouvelles, même si cela sonnait vraiment bizarrement – ne lui déplaisait pas tout à fait. C'était donc un peu rêveur qu'il fit le trajet entre la station de train et la maison de Makoto.

Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte. Devant son regard interrogateur, Makoto se justifia :

- Je t'attendais à la fenêtre.

Rin leva les yeux au ciel, mais son ami se jeta dans ses bras et il se détendit tout de suite.

- Merci d'être venu, je suis désolé.

Il tremblait légèrement, alors Rin lui caressa tendrement le dos :

- Allez, je suis là maintenant. Ca va aller.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un grand fracas qui venait de l'étage au-dessus. Makoto sauta comme un chat effrayé et s'accrocha à Rin de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet. Il pensait plus à l'hypothèse d'un cambrioleur, ou d'un cinglé. Toujours était-il qu'il n'était pas rassuré, mais il fit tout son possible pour le cacher à son ami. D'un air détendu,il dit à voix basse :

- Je vais aller voir ce que c'est, ne bouge pas.

- Non ! N'y va pas tout seul !

- Pourquoi, tu veux venir peut-être ? Fit-il en levant un sourcil sceptique.

- Heu... Non.

- Bon. Reste là, ça va aller je te dis.

Makoto acquiesça, les yeux brillants de larmes. Le voir dans cet état lui fendait le cœur. Il lui caressa la joue d'une main et murmura :

- Eh, ne flippe pas comme ça, okay ?

Le garçon hocha la tête mais ne dit pas un mot. Après un dernier sourire rassurant, Rin se dirigea vers les escaliers.

En montant, il entendait une série de bruits qui semblaient venir de la chambre de Ran et Ren. Pas vraiment comme des bruits de pas, quelques chose de plus erratique. Un frisson glacé remonta le long de son échine. Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être un fantôme... Cet idiot de Makoto l'avait fait douter. Il se rapprocha de la porte à pas de loup. Elle était entrouverte. Une fois devant, il prit une grande inspiration et la poussa le plus doucement possible. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. De chaque côté se dressaient les lits de Ran et Ren, et plusieurs jouets jonchaient le sol, comme jetés par terre. Des poupées et des clowns aux visages déformés par les jeux de lumières semblaient le suivre des yeux. Soudain, il entendit un bruit dans le placard. Il s'en approcha et remarqua que la porte coulissante était mal fermée. Il n'osait pas allumer la lumière, donc il sortit son téléphone pour y voir un peu mieux. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit grand le placard d'un coup sec. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'origine de tous ces bruits, il faillit éclater de rire.

- Eh, salut toi.

oOo

Makoto était resté dans l'entrée, incapable de bouger. Tendu, il était à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, et surtout du moindre cri de Rin. Il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient violemment. Il se força à prendre de longue inspiration pour se calmer un peu, mais l'inquiétude le rongeait toujours. Rin mettait longtemps à revenir.

Soudain, il reconnut le bruit des pas de son ami en haut des escaliers. Il retint son souffle. Il aurait voulu appeler son nom mais il était incapable de produire le moindre son. Lorsqu'il vit enfin Rin apparaître, ce dernier tenait une boule de poils dans ses bras. Une fois à sa hauteur, Rin la lui tendit en disant :

- Le voilà ton fantôme !

C'était un chat de taille moyenne, tout blanc, aux grands yeux verts. Il avait un air assez comique, suspendu dans les airs au bout des bras de Rin qui le tenait sous les pattes avant. Makoto se mit à fondre instantanément. Il l'attrapa délicatement et le prit dans ses bras comme un bébé, en lui grattouillant le ventre et en gargouillant quelques onomatopées exatiques. La chat se mit à ronronner comme un moteur lancé à plein régime et Rin ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la scène la plus mignonne qu'il avait jamais vue.

Après quelques instants, Makoto releva la tête vers Rin, embarrassé :

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait venir pour ça...

- C'est pas grave, je préfère que ce soit ça qu'autre chose. C'était lui que tu entendais sauter, et il a fait tomber plusieurs jouets dans la chambre de ton frère et de ta sœur.

- Tu crois qu'il appartient à quelqu'un ? Demanda Makoto en le retournant dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une marque.

Rin haussa les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas, tu devrais mettre des affiches dans le quartier.

- Hm.

Makoto ne semblait pas enchanté par l'idée.

- Pour l'instant je vais le garder !

- Tu m'étonnes...

- Je vais l'appeler Fantôme.

- Ça lui ira comme un gant, commenta Rin.

Il s'approcha du chat qui était encore dans les bras de son ami et le caressa sous le menton :

- T'es un sacré petit veinard toi, lui dit-il en souriant.

Makoto pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension. Rin se contenta de poser une main sur sa nuque et de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Il doit avoir faim ! S'écria Makoto après avoir été relâché.

- Possible. Tu veux que je passe au combini ?

- Non, pas la peine, répondit le jeune homme. On va bien trouver quelque chose dans la cuisine, ça suffira pour ce soir.

Ils passèrent la demi-heure qui suivit à s'occuper du chat. Ils lui donnèrent à manger, à boire, lui firent une sorte de lit dans la chambre de Makoto avec des coussins et des draps, et ils jouèrent avec lui un moment.

A présent, Makoto était allongé sur le sol de sa chambre et caressait distraitement le chat qui venait de s'endormir sur son ventre. Rin, à plat ventre sur le lit de Makoto, commençait à s'ennuyer un peu. Il aimait bien les chats, mais il avait conçu d'autres plans en venant chez le garçon. Lorsqu'il vit que le chat dormait, il se leva, le prit dans ses bras et le posa délicatement dans son lit de fortune. Après une dernière caresse entre les deux oreilles, il vint se coucher à côté de Makoto.

- Bon, ça valait pas le coup de paniquer, souffla-t-il en souriant tendrement.

Makoto rosit légèrement et lui adressa un regard plein de culpabilité :

- Oh Rin je suis désolé...

Rin se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, fit remonter une main sur le torse du jeune homme jusqu'à sa joue et résista à l'envie de l'embrasser tout de suite. Et Dieu que c'était difficile.

- Hm, peut-être que tu peux faire quelque chose pour te faire pardonner...

- Ce que tu veux !

- Quel est le genre de chose que font les « couples » quand ils dorment au même endroit ? S'enquit Rin d'une voix traînante et faussement innocente.

Makoto cligna des yeux et devint progressivement tout rouge. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Rin grimpa à califourchon sur le jeune homme et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser :

- Je crois que tu as saisi l'idée, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Puis il commença à l'embrasser le long du cou, de la mâchoire, à la naissance des ses clavicules. Makoto posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ferma les yeux et le laissa faire, en le guidant avec quelques grognements d'approbation. Rapidement, Rin souleva son T-shirt, dévoilant le torse musclé du jeune homme sur lequel il laissait glisser ses mains. Makoto frissonnait sous ses caresses, et il s'empressa de retirer complètement le vêtement pour laisser Rin explorer le haut de son corps à sa guise. Ce dernier se souvenait vaguement des moments où il s'était surpris à contempler Makoto de loin, à la piscine. A présent ce corps puissant était totalement à sa merci, et il prenait un grand plaisir à suivre les courbes de ses muscles saillants qui se tendaient à son contact.

Puis Makoto s'impatienta et prit le menton de Rin dans sa main pour l'embrasser. Rin gémit de surprise lorsque la langue de son ami s'introduisit immédiatement dans sa bouche, sans prévenir et presque avec violence. Il se laissa aller un moment au sentiment enivrant qui brouillait ses pensées, au point de laisser ses mains inertes sur les épaules de Makoto. Mécontent, ce dernier guida à nouveau les mains de son partenaire vers le reste de son torse, et Rin reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Il échappa quelques secondes à la langue de son compagnon pour lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Makoto sourit en sentant les dents pointues de Rin contre sa lèvre, il trouva cela très stimulant. Pourtant il fut obligé de rompre leur baiser quelques secondes pour faire passer le haut de Rin par-dessus sa tête. Puis il le repoussa un peu pour le regarder. Rin, perplexe, n'osait pas bouger pendant que le jeune homme le dévorait du regard, faisant descendre ses grandes mains depuis ses épaules jusqu'à son bassin. Rin commença à sourire en voyant le désir enflammer les yeux verts de Makoto et il se redressa un peu plus tandis que ce dernier massait lentement sa taille, ce qui avait pour effet d'envoyer des décharges de chaleur vers son bas-ventre.

Ils se défiaient du regard et Rin avait l'impression de se noyer dans les yeux ensorcelant du jeune homme. Il découvrait une facette complètement cachée de Makoto et trouvait cela à la fois terriblement excitant et un peu déroutant. Celui-ci passa doucement ses mains dans son dos et l'attira de nouveau vers lui en les faisant remonter jusqu'à ses omoplates. Seules les mains de Rin, plantées de chaque côté de la tête de Makoto, l'empêchaient de s'effondrer sur lui sous la pression qu'il exerçait dans son dos. Rin passa la langue sur ses lèvres sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, et Makoto ne put s'empêcher de se soulever du sol, contractant ses abdos, pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il verrouilla ses bras autour de son cou, pesant de tout son poids sur la nuque de Rin, et combla la distance entre leurs deux corps. Les bras de Rin finirent par céder et il s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Makoto se rendit à peine compte du choc. Rin grogna lorsqu'il le retourna sur le dos pour échanger les positions. Avoir Makoto assis au-dessus de soi avait quelque chose d'impressionnant et une lueur d'incertitude traversa les yeux rouges du garçon. Elle n'échappa pas à Makoto dont le visage s'adoucit. Il déposa un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de passer sa langue tout le long de son cou. La sensation était étrange et Rin rougit de constater que Makoto était si attentif à ses réactions. Il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Makoto s'attarder sur ses tétons.

- A-ha ! Mako.. Ne fais pas ça.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un bref regard mais ne s'arrêta pas. Le corps de Rin s'arquait de lui-même sous la stimulation et il ferma les yeux pour limiter sa gêne. Secrètement, Makoto prenait un malin plaisir à troubler son compagnon. Voir Rin aussi vulnérable était très rare et il avait l'impression d'être au moins aussi excité que lui par les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Rin porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement, mais Makoto la chassa. Il voulait regarder son visage. Puis, alors qu'il se sentait lui-même de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, il défit la boucle de la ceinture de Rin et baissa son pantalon. La main du jeune homme vint brièvement se poser sur la sienne en guise de protestation, mais Makoto n'y prêta pas attention. De toute façon, ce n'était pas une protestation très convaincante.

Les yeux de Rin s'agrandirent lorsqu'il sentit la main de Makoto le toucher à travers son boxer. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard, mais Rin détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui demande la permission de quoi que ce soit, c'était trop embarrassant. Makoto recommença donc à l'embrasser, et lorsque l'attention de Rin fut complètement détournée par le baiser, il glissa une main dans son boxer. Le jeune homme sursauta et glapit, ce qui faillit faire rire Makoto mais il se retint au dernier moment, pour ne pas paraître indélicat. Il n'était pas non plus aussi sûr de lui qu'il ne le laissait paraître et toucher Rin à cet endroit le troublait. Il voulait faire ça bien, et donc fatalement il avait peur de mal faire. Mais l'érection de son ami et sa respiration saccadée le rassurèrent un peu. Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient qui rendaient Rin complètement fou. Passées les premières secondes de gêne, il put complètement apprécier les gestes doux de Makoto. Puis ce dernier baissa entièrement son boxer pour enrouler ses longs doigts autour de son membre. Rin gémit. Il contrôlait de moins en moins bien sa voix. En ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua avec un sentiment proche du dégoût que Makoto fixait son entrejambe avec intérêt, la bouche entr'ouverte, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Makoto releva les yeux vers lui et cilla plusieurs fois. Puis ils se pencha près de lui, sans interrompre son geste, et lâcha avant de l'embrasser :

- Rien...

Rin grommela quelque chose qui se perdit vite entre leurs bouches. La lenteur de la main de Makoto sur son sexe le mettait à rude épreuve. Soit il le torturait exprès, soit il se montrait trop délicat, et Rin n'aurait su dire laquelle des deux hypothèses était la bonne.

- Mako... Plus vite, finit-il par dire, surmontant sa gêne.

Son compagnon s'exécuta et Rin regretta presque ses paroles parce que c'était trop. Il n'était pas sûr de durer très longtemps à ce rythme. Soudain quelque chose le frappa. Makoto avait encore son jean, et lui-même était le seul à être caressé. Il amena fébrilement ses mains vers le haut du pantalon de Makoto et essaya de le défaire, chose pas forcément évidente avec ce que lui faisait subir le jeune homme. Makoto sourit et poussa ses mains pour le faire lui-même. Pendant qu'il faisait cela, Rin s'assit à la force de ses abdos, en ajustant la position de Makoto au-dessus de lui. Il se sentait moins dominé que lorsqu'il était allongé, et en plus ça serait plus pratique pour toucher son ami. Il déposa un baiser au creux de sa clavicule, respirant son odeur quelques instants, puis d'une main il sortit l'érection de Makoto de ses sous-vêtements. Il essaya de ne pas trop se focaliser sur l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire et commença à bouger sa main. Makoto lâcha un long soupir qui donna très chaud à Rin. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un bref instant, le temps qu'ils puissent y lire leur trouble et leur désir, puis ils les fermèrent pour s'embrasser. Rin sentait le sexe de Makoto grossir sous ses caresses. Il n'était pas terrifié mais il commençait à se demander comment la suite allait s'organiser. Il n'avait même pas de préservatif sur lui, malgré les arrières-pensées qui l'avaient poussé chez Makoto.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps, il prit le poignet de Makoto en essayant d'articuler quelque chose comme un « stop ». Son ami dû comprendre puisqu'il cessa ses caresses et libéra ses lèvres. Une lueur étrange flottait dans ses yeux.

- On passe sur le lit, dit-il d'une voix grave.

C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose, aussi Rin ne put-il qu'acquiescer. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, Makoto le mit complètement nu. Le jeune homme voulut protester mais un regard de son ami bloqua ses mots dans sa gorge. Il commençait à comprendre comment la suite allait s'organiser...

Rin s'assit sur le lit de Makoto et ce dernier s'installa à genoux face à lui en écartant doucement ses jambes. Il caressa du bout des doigts l'intérieur de ses cuisses et attrapa fermement ses jambes pour l'allonger un peu plus. Rin retrouva enfin sa voix et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Makoto posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis commença à descendre une main au niveau des fesses du jeune homme.

- Oi ! Attends, pas comme ça... T'as... Je suppose que tu n'as pas de...

Rin tiqua, furieux contre lui-même d'être aussi embarrassé alors que Makoto semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Il reprit d'une voix un peu étranglée :

- ... de lubrifiant...

- Non, pardon, répondit Makoto en grimaçant à l'idée de lui faire mal.

Rin prit sa main avant qu'il ne commence à faire n'importe quoi et lécha ses doigts. Makoto ouvrit de grands yeux mais le laissa faire, et lorsqu'il eut terminé il put introduire un doigt dans son intimité. La sensation n'était ni agréable, ni désagréable, juste extrêmement bizarre, et Rin se serait évaporé de honte si c'était possible. Mais le regard de Makoto était si doux qu'il parvint à se détendre un peu.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Hm...

Un moment étrange se passa ainsi, puis lorsque Makoto estima qu'il pouvait aller plus loin il retira sa main et lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Le voir ainsi, à moitié nu entre ses jambes, rendait Rin fiévreux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela se passerait comme ça entre eux, mais maintenant il avait seulement envie de sentir Makoto en lui. Il hocha la tête sans un mot. Son compagnon, à sa grande surprise et à son grand soulagement, sortit un préservatif de sa table de nuit et l'enfila.

- Je te ferai moins mal, comme ça, souffla-t-il.

Cette manie de commenter ce qu'il faisait agaçait Rin au plus haut point. Il se contenta de grogner :

- Dépêche-toi.

Makoto acquiesça, lui écarta un peu plus les jambes et... une vive douleur enflamma ses entrailles. « Il ne rentrera jamais, songea Rin, c'est impossible. » Il se concentra sur le son de la respiration profonde de son ami et ferma les yeux.

- Continue, ordonna-t-il à mi-voix dès que la douleur eut un peu diminué.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant et il se demandait comment des gens pouvaient aimer faire ça. Les mains de Makoto étaient crispées sur ses hanches et son visage dissimulait mal son inquiétude. Rin ne voulait pas tout gâcher alors il enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme :

- Eh, ça va je te dis.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui.

Il avait pris sur lui pour mentir aussi éhontément, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait reculé. Il se passait quelque chose de très important entre les deux garçons, et Rin aurait préféré mourir de douleur que de repousser son ami. Et puis ses entraînements l'avaient habitué à endurer pire que cela. Il s'en remettrait.

Grâce à un dernier coup de reins, Makoto entra complètement. Rin gémit entre ses dents mais il se dit que le plus dur était passé. Enfin, il l'espérait. Makoto arrêta de bouger et recommença à caresser son entrejambe. Le plaisir lui fit peu à peu oublier la douleur, et il l'embrassa avec reconnaissance. Son ami lui rendit son baiser et posa une main sur sa joue pour l'approfondir un peu plus. Rin avait de plus en plus chaud, et maintenant qu'il commençait à s'habituer à la présence de Makoto, il en voulait plus. Il commença à bouger son bassin sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et Makoto prit une vive inspiration.

- Si tu fais ça je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir de bouger très longtemps, chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

- Vas-y alors, le pressa Rin.

Sous les caresses de Makoto il recommençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Son compagnon planta ses yeux brûlants dans les siens, comme pour le sonder, puis il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Une décharge de douleur et de plaisir mêlés secouèrent Rin qui se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les gens aimaient faire ça. A chaque fois que Makoto s'enfonçait à nouveau en lui, il ne pouvait retenir un gémissement de plaisir. C'en était trop pour son partenaire qui trouvait la voix de Rin de plus en plus indécente. Makoto accéléra un peu, et Rin s'agrippa à son dos musclé pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Rapidement, Makoto cessa de s'inquiéter pour son partenaire et il lui donna de furieux coups de reins. Plus il y allait fort, plus Rin se serrait contre lui, plus cela le rendait dingue. Il attrapa ses cheveux rouges d'une main puissante et tira la tête du jeune homme en arrière pour dévoiler son cou. Rin glapit lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Makoto sur sa pomme d'Adam, puis ses lèvres, puis ses dents. Makoto le mordait ! Ce dernier n'entendait plus que le battement du sang à ses oreilles, couvert parfois par les cris de Rin.

- Mako... to... Ah ! Hgn...

Ils s'embrassèrent de manière assez chaotique puis renoncèrent pour simplement se regarder dans les yeux. Le Makoto doux et réservé qu'il connaissait avait disparu, Rin faisait face à un garçon qui dégageait une violente puissance bestiale. De longs soupirs rauques s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que ses hanches cognaient contre Rin à un rythme impensable.

- Mako.. Je vais...

Sa vue se brouilla complètement et il voulut se cacher dans le cou de son compagnon lorsqu'il sentit venir l'orgasme mais Makoto attrapa son cou d'une main et le maintint contre le mur. La pression était assez forte pour empêcher Rin se bouger mais il pouvait encore respirer.

- Non... Je veux... Voir...

- AH !

Cette démonstration d'autorité de la part de Makoto eut raison de lui et il crut un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il jouit dans la main de son ami qui le rejoignit peu après, trop excité par la vue de son visage. Rin échappa à sa poigne quelques secondes et en profita pour se laisser glisser contre le mur derrière lui et s'allonger complètement. Makoto s'effondra sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, étroitement enlacés, la respiration haletante, puis il libéra Rin de son poids et s'étendit à côté de lui. Ce dernier fut pris d'une sensation de vide et de solitude, comme si l'on venait de lui arracher un bras. Il s'empressa d'attirer à nouveau Makoto à lui et se lova confortablement contre son torse. Il ne vit pas le sourire attendri qui apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il posait son menton sur le haut de sa tête et l'entourait de ses bras.

- Rin, souffla Makoto. C'est vraiment... Vraiment trop romantique.

- Shh. Tais-toi.

Makoto se mit à trembler tout autour de lui alors qu'il était secoué d'un fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Marmonna Rin, vexé.

- Haha, rien du tout, répondit Makoto en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Viens sous la couverture, on va attraper froid si on dort comme ça.

Rin se souleva à la force de ses bras pour laisser Makoto prendre la couverture et la tirer sur eux. Puis, refroidi par le fou rire de son ami, Rin se tourna contre le mur en boudant. Puisque Makoto le trouvait si drôle, il n'avait qu'à dormir tout seul de son côté. De toute façon c'était inconfortable de dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il faisait trop chaud, on respirait mal.

Mais Rin sentit les bras de son ami l'enlacer par derrière, puis son corps vint se coller contre le sien. Il baissa les yeux vers les bras de Makoto puis remonta la couverture jusque sous son nez en rougissant. Il fut forcé d'admettre que ce n'était pas inconfortable du tout. Makoto l'embrassa sur la tempe et susurra :

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes pour t'avoir fait venir ?

- Moui.

Ils entendirent un léger bruit de coussinets sur le sol et Fantôme grimpa sur le lit. Il monta sur Makoto, puis il se coucha sur la couverture, à moitié sur lui et à moitié sur Rin, en ronronnant.

- Alors tout va bien. Bonne nuit, Rin.

- Bonne nuit.

Makoto le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil. Si Rin était là, alors les spectres se tiendraient à carreau.


End file.
